


Love Bites

by Arvanion



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Love Bites, Married Life, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Teasing, The Azurrin Sin Bin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanion/pseuds/Arvanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin's dragon blood gives her a predisposition to bite during intimate moments, but she jumps at the chance to have Azura reciprocate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

“You know,” Azura observed as she looked in the mirror, “you really do have a bad habit, my love.”

“Whatever are you talking about?” Corrin, the picture of innocence, perched on the edge of their bed, watching her wife brush out her hair. Unlike Azura, who had already changed into her nightdress, Corrin was still fully dressed. _Her quirk of wearing her armor everywhere is an endearing one, even if it is rather odd…_

Azura half-turned, pulling her collar down to bare one shoulder. Purpling marks stood out starkly against her pale skin, unmistakable outlines of Corrin’s mouth. The songstress raised her eyebrows delicately. “These, of course.”

“Love bites? I thought you liked those, though…” Corrin said slowly, confused. “I mean, you did ask me to bite you harder last night, when we—”

“That is neither here nor there,” Azura interjected hastily, her face going rapidly crimson as she tugged her clothing back into place. “It’s more that there are so many of them, it’s hard to cover them up.” _Not to mention that she seems to place them exactly where the holes in my outfit are…_

“I suppose it’s just my savage dragon instincts taking over,” Corrin said, laughing at her own joke. Her wife looked at her skeptically.

“You have a dragonstone, love. That excuse won’t work.”

Corrin shrugged. “I suppose not.” Her eyes met Azura’s, a hint of concern creeping into her voice. “Um… all jokes aside, are you really all right?”

Azura set down her brush with a fond smile. “Of course, Corrin. I was only teasing you.”

Corrin looked relieved, although surprisingly enough, she was starting to blush. “Oh. That’s… good. Only I… uh… that is…” Tongue-tied, she continued on. “I thought maybe you might… want to try it yourself. On me, I mean. The, um, love bites. You know, to be fair.” By now her face was approaching the same shade as Ryoma’s armor.

A small smile spread across Azura’s face. “Oh? And of course this is all about what _I_ want, isn’t it?” She was always delighted when Corrin’s cute side came out.

Corrin bit her lip. “Well, also, because… you, uh, seemed to enjoy them a lot, and I thought maybe it might be nice to… switch… for a change… you know…” Her voice grew softer and softer until she finally trailed off, staring down at the floor.

Azura fought back a laugh. _It won’t do for my sweet princess to think that I’m making fun of her._ Aloud, she said, “I suppose that it would be.”

“You think so?” Corrin’s head snapped up, an eager expression on her face. Azura nodded.

“Of course. I’d do anything to please my sweet princess,” she said with exaggerated courtesy.

“Oh. Good.” Corrin gave a breathy giggle. “So, uh… is right now okay, then?”

“Perfectly.” Azura faced Corrin, hands on her hips. “Let’s start by getting you out of those clothes, shall we?”

“Um, yes…”

As Corrin began fumbling with the lacings of her armor, Azura gently pulled her hands away. “No, love, let me do it. Just relax.”

Piece by piece, Azura removed her wife’s armor, setting each one carefully aside. Corrin was left in her long-sleeved, high-collared leotard—buttoned up the front—and thigh-high stockings that left her feet bare.

Azura toyed with the collar, smiling. “You know, dear, this really is a ridiculous garment.”

“It’s comfortable,” Corrin protested.

“I doubt that.”

“I’m… used to it. Besides, it’s not like your singing outfit is any more practical.”

Azura sniffed. “It’s for performances. It doesn’t need to be _practical_. You, on the other hand, have no such excuse.” One finger rested on the narrow strip of bare skin at Corrin’s thigh, trailing a lazy circle. “It leaves you wide open.”

Corrin shivered appreciatively at her wife’s touch. “I don’t mind being open to you, dear.”

“Good,” said Azura with a soft laugh.

She took Corrin’s collar in both hands, tugging her slowly but firmly in for a kiss. Corrin’s lips were comforting and warm, parting slightly as Azura deepened the kiss. Her hands stayed busy in the meantime, deftly undoing the buttons of Corrin’s leotard until she could slip it off her wife’s shoulders and toss it away.

The stockings came next. These, Azura slowly rolled down, lightly kissing Corrin’s bare skin as more and more was revealed.

Corrin’s breathing began to quicken, and a flush crept up in her face. She lay back on the bed, smooth limbs outstretched, the black lace of her smallclothes standing out against her skin, as she awaited her wife’s next move.

She was somewhat disappointed when Azura broke off, standing up from the bed. Corrin began to sit up, a question in her eyes, but Azura shook her head. “Be patient a moment, dear. I need to get something.”

Walking over to one side of the room, Azura produced a small wooden case from a shelf and opened it. Corrin looked confused as Azura pulled out several short lengths of silk cord. “What are those for?”

“They’re for you,” said Azura, smirking slightly. “I don’t want your savage dragon instincts going out of control, not when it’s _my_ turn.”

“I suppose that’s fair,” said Corrin. She held out one wrist, allowing Azura to wrap it in the cord and secure it to one bedpost. As Azura repeated the process on her other side, Corrin spoke up again. “Though I have to ask… where did you get these?”

“They were a gift,” said Azura. “From Camilla. She said she bought them with you in mind.”

Corrin’s face went even redder, if that was possible, as Azura secured her ankles together. “How… kind of her.”

Azura tied off the last knot with a flourish and leaned back to survey her handiwork. “Aren’t you a pretty picture?”

“I am?”

“You are.” Azura bent down to give Corrin a kiss on the forehead. “Comfortable?” At Corrin’s nod, she returned to her perusal of her wife’s body. “Now then… where to choose…”

Azura sat down on the bed alongside Corrin, one finger thoughtfully tracing the line of her wife’s collarbone. Corrin nervously licked her lips and watched: it was really all that she could do at this point. The silk cords were soft enough not to chafe her wrists, but Azura had tied them securely.

After a few moments’ perusal, she pulled her hand back. “Hmmm. I don’t think so. Not yet.”

Corrin couldn’t hold back a disappointed groan. Azura giggled. “Patience, love. All in good time.”

Her mouth went to the inside of Corrin’s left wrist, just under where the cords were tied off. At first, it was only a soft press of the lips, but Corrin let out a quiet gasp as Azura’s teeth suddenly nipped lightly at the skin. Her fingers clenched, involuntarily, into a fist, catching a lock of Azura’s hair and tugging at it.

“Behave,” Azura admonished Corrin lightly, pulling back once more and eying the rapidly fading red mark her teeth had left.

“Sorry—” Corrin began sheepishly, but the last syllable stretched out into a yelp as Azura went for the throat, just above the collarbone. This time, Azura held on for a few seconds before letting go.

“How was that?”

“Good… _very_ good…” Corrin, panting, smiled crookedly. “Do it again…”

“Hmm… no.”

“Huh?!”

“I told you, be patient.” Azura tapped a finger to Corrin’s lips, silencing further objections. “My turn, remember?”

“Okay…” said Corrin sounding slightly put out.

Azura’s fingers continued their exploration, trailing from the hollow of Corrin’s throat, down between her breasts, to her navel. She heard a soft exhalation as Corrin tried not to laugh and mentally debated whether or not to tickle her wife. _Maybe some other time…_

Instead, Azura pressed her lips against Corrin’s stomach, just above the waistband of her smallclothes. Her tongue traced the line of Corrin’s hip-bone, and she felt her wife writhe beneath her touch. Her teeth lightly grazed Corrin’s flesh, but only for a moment—then she sat back up, a contented little smirk on her face.

Corrin, still breathing heavily, groaned again. “Azura… _please_ …”

Azura’s smirk broadened, and she walked her fingers up Corrin’s stomach as she spoke, each word punctuated by a light tap. “All… in… good… time.”

The bedpost creaked slightly as Corrin tugged at the silk cords, but they held fast. Chagrined, she met Azura’s eyes. “You’re _awful._ ”

“Mm-hmm.” Azura hummed happily. “And you love it.”

“Gods help me, I _do_ ,” moaned Corrin.

Once more, Azura leaned down. This time, she kissed her way down the side of Corrin’s ribcage, biting hard just above the hipbone. One hand slipped beneath the waistband of Corrin’s smallclothes, tracing the bare skin beneath with a feather-light touch.

“ _Yes_ … just like that…” Corrin gasped, arching her back to push her hips harder against Azura’s wandering hand. “Mmmm, _Azura_ , yes…” She stopped, panting, as Azura pulled her hand away once again. Her eyes, glazed with pleasure, met Azura’s in a pleading look, making a request that her tongue could not.

Azura’s hands smoothed down the ribbon at the front of Corrin’s bra, hovering teasingly for a moment, but at another insistent moan from Corrin she returned to her ministrations. The clasps holding the garment on were quick work for her nimble fingers, and within moments Corrin’s breasts were bare. They heaved with every breath she took, nipples already standing out stiffly with arousal.

Azura cupped Corrin’s right breast in one hand, squeezing gently, the ball of her thumb circling her lover’s nipple. Her head bent to the other, tongue wetting the skin, teeth grazing teasingly over its surface once, twice. On the third pass her mouth fastened to Corrin’s breast, her bite marking the soft skin. Corrin thrashed slightly against her bonds, a long and ragged moan of pleasure escaping her throat.

Azura could feel the light sheen of sweat on Corrin’s skin, the growing dampness in her wife’s smallclothes, her thudding pulse and labored breathing. _She’s getting close._

_Time for the last step, then._

Her fingers ran down Corrin’s side, nails raking, leaving a red trail of narrow welts in their wake. Grabbing the waistband of her wife’s smallclothes, Azura yanked them roughly out of the way and gazed down at Corrin with a hungry look in her eyes. She was content simply to look for a few moments, mischievously ignoring Corrin’s insistent moaning, but at last she took pity.

Her first target was Corrin’s inner thigh, just above her left knee. Her teeth left purpling marks as Corrin cried out in ecstasy. This time, she did not pause before her next bite: she had picked her targets as a general making a strategy, and moved methodically upward: first the right, then the left, moving gradually toward the juncture of Corrin’s legs.

All the while, Corrin squirmed in her bonds, her voice beginning to wear ragged with gasps and moans. Azura looked up the length of Corrin’s body, licking her lips. “How are you doing, my sweet princess?”

“In…credible…” Corrin panted. “Keep… going…”

She did. Corrin’s entrance, slick with lust, was close enough now that she could feel the heat on her cheek as her teeth closed on flesh once more. Corrin shifted, trying to rub herself against Azura’s face—anything to hasten that blissful moment of release.

“Azura… _please_ …”

Azura’s tongue teased around the edges of Corrin’s slit, barely touching but sending ripples down Corrin’s whole body. For just a moment, her tongue dipped in, but then Azura sat up. Corrin, on the edge of orgasm, drew in a shuddering breath. “Why’d you…”

“I’ve been so preoccupied with taking care of you, I haven’t been seeing to my own needs,” Azura said, a wicked look in her eyes as they met Corrin’s. Kneeling on the bed beside Corrin, she hiked up her nightdress past the waist and tied it off. Without breaking eye contact with her wife, she slid one hand into her smallclothes.

Azura’s own folds parted easily for her: her time spent _taking care of_ Corrin had been quite constructive in that regard. Her hand worked a steady rhythm against her core, her own heartbeat loud in her ears. Through half-lidded eyes, she watched Corrin with amusement: her body moving in little jerks, hips rolling, trying desperately to find anything to push her over the edge. Despite Corrin’s efforts, the silk cords held her firmly in place. She tried to speak, but it came out as a groan.

“What was that, my love?” Azura leaned down, her face over Corrin’s, stray strands of hair brushing her wife’s forehead. “I didn’t quite hear that…”

Flushed and panting, Corrin licked dry lips. “At least… let me help you…”

Azura laughed quietly. “Only if you promise to behave.”

“I promise, I promise!” Corrin cried out.

“All right, then.” With the practiced movements of someone used to getting in and out of costumes, Azura removed the rest of her clothes. She knelt astride the bound Corrin and lowered herself to Corrin’s waiting mouth. “Let’s see how much help you can be.”

Corrin was only too eager to prove herself useful. Her tongue was fever-hot inside Azura, her head shifting to keep up with every movement of Azura’s hips as the songstress rode her. Azura expressed her approval without words, voice rising higher and higher as Corrin’s tongue worked at her womanhood.

When she came at last, it was all at once, a long, wavering note bursting from her lips before she finally slumped back onto Corrin’s chest, breathing hard. Corrin looked up at her with a tired grin. “I love it when you sing for me.”

“Flatterer,” Azura panted fondly. “Still… I think you’ve earned… a reward.” She shifted further down the bed, her head dipping to pick up where she had left off. This time, she didn’t stop—and soon, Corrin was singing a song of her own.

As Corrin went limp, sighing in pleasure, Azura leaned across her to loose the cords and toss them aside. That done, she settled in atop the rumpled bedsheets, resting her head on Corrin’s shoulder and listening to her heartbeat as it gradually calmed.

They lay there in contented silence, naked in each other’s arms, one of Azura’s legs resting gently between Corrin’s. In the quiet, Azura seemed sensitive to every sound: Corrin’s exhalations as she got her breathing under control, rustling her hair; the faint creaking of the room as the wind stirred it, the rustle of sheets as they shifted to a more comfortable position.

She could feel, too, the way that Corrin held her. One arm curled underneath Azura’s waist, to rest a hand on her hip; the other hand lay on her stomach. Though Corrin’s palms were roughened by the hilt of her sword, and her arms were anything but soft, she cradled Azura in a way that made her feel indescribably _safe_.

Azura’s own hand, resting just under Corrin’s breast, could feel every rise and fall of Corrin’s slowing breathing as passion gave way to satiation. At last, she decided to speak up.

“Was that… good?”

Corrin, smiling, looked down at her, her fingers stroking Azura’s face as she tucked errant strands of blue hair behind her lover’s ear. “Very.”

“I’m glad.”

Corrin’s voice was soft. “Was it good for you, too?”

“Of course, my love.” Azura turned her head just enough to press a kiss against Corrin’s skin. “You were _magnificent_.”

“Thanks,” murmured Corrin. Her hand around Azura’s waist languidly stroked her back—a soothing gesture of affection.

There were a few more quiet moments. In the distance, Azura could hear the sounds of the castle as it settled down for the night: mounts returning to their stables, doors opening and closing. But her attention was still fixed on the warm presence beside her, solid and real and _hers_. Her eyes, lazily half-lidded, could see the faint glistening sweat on Corrin’s breasts, and the purpling marks of the love-bite that Corrin had begged for. She would bear it for a while, at least: an unmistakable badge of the love they shared.

She closed her eyes, letting out a long sigh of contentment. _I never would have thought that I could be this happy._

This time, it was Corrin who broke the silence, clearing her throat as if to speak. After a moment, though, she merely swallowed, her face flushed.

Azura nuzzled at Corrin’s shoulder. “Mmm… what’s that, dear?”

“I…” Corrin cleared her throat once again before finally pressing on. “I _love_ you, Azura,” she said earnestly. “More than anything in this world, I love you.”

Azura chuckled as she snuggled more securely up to Corrin’s side. “Oh? Where did this come from?”

“I feel like I don’t tell you that often enough.” Corrin’s voice grew quieter as she spoke. “I know I really should… tell you as much as I can. So that you’ll never be able to forget… how much…”

She was asleep before she finished the sentence. By that time, her voice was scarcely more than a whisper. Her eyelids, weighted down by their exertions on top of what had already been a long day, seemed weighted shut.

Azura listened to Corrin’s steady breathing for a few moments before craning her neck to plant a kiss on her wife’s cheek. “I love you too, Corrin,” she said quietly. “More than anything.”

Her head on Corrin’s breast, the mark of her love standing out proudly before her eyes, Azura slept.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Azurrin Sin Bin: all of you lovely people who encourage this kind of spicy writing, and give me feedback while I'm working on it.
> 
> Leave me a comment, I like those. (And leave some love [on tumblr](https://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/147725796216/love-bites) if you're so inclined!)


End file.
